Reels of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,473 and 4,109,880. In these reels, fixed stops push the L-shaped sliding plunger directly backwards. The travel of this plunger thus depends on the depth of the securing arm which should consequently be relatively deep.